The present invention relates to a needle guard assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a needle guard assembly having a body that defines a chamber. A handle, which is in communication with the needle, can cause the needle to be retracted from the exterior of the body into the chamber. When the needle is fully retracted, the pointed end of the needle is contained within the chamber.
It has been determined that certain viruses such as the hepatitis B virus can be transmitted from one person to another by accidental "needle-pokes". This type of accident can happen during medical procedures. An example of such a procedure is the insertion of a catheter in a blood vessel with a needle. After the catheter has been inserted in the blood vessel, the needle is removed from the cannula of the catheter at which time the pointed end of the needle can be accidentally poked into the person handling the needle or someone in the vicinity of the needle. The residual blood on the needle can be inserted in the person poked by the needle thereby transmitting a virus in the blood.
It has been found that there is a need for a needle guard assembly in which the needle can be easily handled during insertion in a person and then retracted into the handle so that the pointed end of the needle cannot come into contact with another person. The present invention satisfies this need.